


connect

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: There’s all kinds of people on the mat. Some are strong, some less so. Some are very built, like him, some are slender, and some are just not what he’d expect. There’s one in particular that catches his eyes. His hair is a light brown, almost silver, and shaped like a cupcake. He’s one of the slender pilots, so thin in fact that Kentarou fears he’s gonna break under the fists of his opponents, a girl twice as built as he is.“Oh, you’re looking at Shigeru,” a voice whispers in his ear. “Don’t worry. He’s stronger than he seems.”
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou & Yahaba Shigeru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 8
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	connect

It’s okay to fail at this, Kentarou repeats to himself internally. It’s okay if the other pilot is a dickhead, it’s okay if they never connect. It’s okay. After Lola… he’s sure it won’t ever be the same.

That’s why he arrives late at the tryouts, barely grumbling a “Sorry” before he sits down on the side and watches the other spar. There’s all kinds of people on the mat. Some are strong, some less so. Some are very built, like him, some are slender, and some are just not what he’d expect. There’s one in particular that catches his eyes. His hair is a light brown, almost silver, and shaped like a cupcake. He’s one of the slender pilots, so thin in fact that Kentarou fears he’s gonna break under the fists of his opponents, a girl twice as built as he is.

“Oh, you’re looking at Shigeru,” a voice whispers in his ear. “Don’t worry. He’s stronger than he seems.”

Kentarou almost jumps out of his skin, fighting the reflex to punch blindly. “Fuck, Oikawa, don’t do that again.”

Oikawa only giggles. He gets up, clapping his hands to get the attention of the tryouts, and he starts explaining that two of their pilots recently lost their match, which is why Kentarou and Matsukawa “need a new half”, as Oikawa puts it. He blabbers on and on about drift compatibility, expecting most of the tryouts not to understand right away.

Kentarou didn’t, at first, but he’d desperately needed a roof over his head and someone to talk to. Lola had been his everything. She was like the sun, burning so brightly that her absence feels like perpetual nighttime, like a nightmare that won’t end. She can’t be replaced.

Matsukawa looks about the same as he feels, clutching Hanamaki’s necklace in his fist. He’s the first one to walk forward, observing the pilots and picking a few that he starts to talk to. Kentarou’s method looks brutish in comparison - he points his index finger at Shigeru (and some others, that he pics at random) and motions for them to step forth. He starts to spar with one of the girls, but as expected, she doesn’t even come to Lola’s ankle. The second person is just as disappointing. The third starts sweating so bad Kentarou doesn’t even try.

With only Shigeru left, he feels more at ease. They circle each other on the mat, waiting for the other to make the first move. They both initiate at the same time - Shigeru with a kick, Kentarou with a punch. Their limbs meet and the energy with which they collide almost feels welcome, like somehow this is what Kentarou has been looking for all along. Shigeru hops away, and suddenly drops on the floor, trying to kick at Kentarou’s ankles. He barely misses and Kentarou smiles, ruthless.

They keep trying new moves but it’s like none of them can reach, like they just know what’s coming, like they’re dancing.

When Oikawa claps his hands to indicate the end of the fight, they’re both panting and exhausted, but twin smiles grace their faces.

“Yahaba Shigeru. Welcome !”

**Author's Note:**

> ok, i swear, i'll post all my saso 2020 fics one day. one day...
> 
> don't forget to leave kudos and comments ! thanks !


End file.
